Shapes Pretty Cure!
Shapes Pretty Cure! '''is CureKanade's fourth fanseries. The theme is Shapes and Jewels. '''Note: The names are spelt Japanese way but when it comes to figuring out which is the name or last name it is written English way. Story Shapes Pretty Cure! Episodes The story starts of with Queen Hokei presenting everyone with their shape badges when King Mattaku came and tryed to take the shape book but Queen Hokei scattered all the shapes down into earth including some jewels so the Pretty Cures would find them before Mattaku Keijomasen gets to them first. She sent down Oval to look for Pretty Cure and the Shapes. Meanwhile two 14 year old girls named Shika Hayashi and Maru Abe are practicing in the cooking room for their cooking exam in the next lesson. They didn't see a bear fall out of the sky on their school bags but they did notice the bang and saw a young girl with purple hair summon a monster. They then saw the bear and freaked out but then were attacked by the purple haired girl. Will Shika and Maru be able to work up their courage and get out of the girl's way or get hurt? Characters Cures Shika Hayashi/Cure Square- Shika is 14 years old and she loves to cook. Cooking is her favourite subject and loves making shapes out of them and always gets As for Cooking but for her other subjects, she doesn't do so well. Her best friend is Maru Abe who she cheers on when she is doing swimming lessons or a swimming competiton. As Cure Square her theme colour is pink and her power is Dreams and she become a Pretty Cure with Maru. Maru Abe/Cure Circle- Maru is 14 years old and she loves to swim. She is good at her other subjects but not that good at English. When she does swimming her best friend Shika is always cheering her on and she loves it. As Cure Circle her theme colour is blue and her power is water and became a Pretty Cure with Shika. Kite/Ran Yamada/Cure Triangle- Ran is 14 years old and was on Mattaku Keijomasen and her name was Kite. She became Cure Triangle in episode 21 and was shocked that she became a Cure that she didn't join the team till episode 23. As Cure Triangle her theme colour is purple and her power is Healing. Yomiko Chikako/Cure Rectangle- Yomiko is 12 years old and is very cold to Shika and Maru but is nicer to Ran. The first Cure to be born but the last to join the team. As Cure Rectangle her colour is yellow and her power is Light and she joined the team in episode 32. Mascots Oval- The first and only mascot to appear. Hokei Queen Hokei- The Queen of Hokei land. Kaku- Queen Hokei's niece and Yomiko's twin sister. Yomiko Chikako/Cure Rectangle- The Queen's niece and Kaku's twin sister and is Cure Rectangle. Mattaku Keijomasen King Mattaru- The King of Mattaru Keijomasen. He is the actual King of Hokei and is Queen Hokei's husband. Kite- Kite is a purple haired girl who appeared in episode 1. She was with King Mattaru when she attacked Hokei and was pissed when the shapes were scattered and she now had to act like she was on a savager hunt. She works together with the Duo Digon and Henagon until episode 21 when she became Cure Triangle. Digon- Digon is the male of the Duo. He is tough and loves annoying Kite. He is Henagon's twin brother. Henagon- Henagon is the female of the Duo. She is tougher then her brother and hates it when Digon annoys Kite. She is Digon's twin sister. Tomahawk- Tomahawk is the real king of Mattaku Keijomasen. Locations Items Cure Shape- The Cures transformation device. It looks like a phone and it got a pen that goes with it. They shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure Shape Shift!" and use the pen to write S-H-A-P-E on the screen. Category:Series Category:Fanseries